Cinnamon and Lime Tea
by Hanyo4
Summary: Yang mana yang lebih menenangkan? secangkir teh kayu manis hangat? atau teh limun? kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko akan memilih seduhan manis dingin favoritnya. Niat awal ingin mereset kembali hidupnya, Kuroko malah terjebak dengan si kembar identik jelmaan iblis dan malaikat. [AkaKuroAka]
1. si kembar Akashi

Langit pagi yang cerah ini sama sekali tidak berpihak dengan kondisi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menggumamkan kalimat bahwa ia ingin merubah hidupnya. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia harus terjebak dengan iblis mata belang yang ia kira sebagai berandalan sadis—walau menurutnya, memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Tubuh mungil Kuroko diseret menuju ruang berkumpul _Kiseki House_. Dan pemuda biru langit itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan nasib kopernya yang tergeletak di depan asrama ini. Pokoknya ia harus menyelamatkan diri dulu!

"Itu siapa, Seichiroucchi?" tanya si pemuda pirang yang tadinya tengah membaca majalah bulanan di atas sofa.

Sepasang manik beda warna melirik Kuroko sinis. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa membalas dengan merundukkan wajahnya ke lantai, menatap telapak kakinya.

"Dia adalah orang baru yang akan tinggal di asrama ini sekarang," senyuman penuh makna tersirat terkembang di paras tampan. Selain sang pelaku dan korbannya, penghuni ruangan itu , serempak meneguk saliva mereka masing-masing. "dan dia adalah orang yang berani menentangku."

 _Oh, god._

Memangnya apa sih salahnya Kuroko?

Ia hanya membantu seorang pemuda yang sedang dibully oleh orang ini!

Dan berkat sikap sok pahlawannya itu, sekarang justru ia lah korban bullyannya yang baru.

Sambil menatap lantai kinclong—jujur saja, Kuroko penasaran orang rajin mana yang bisa mengepel lantai sesempurna ini—ia memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Ku—kuroko Tet—" namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya cicitan kecil.

"YANG KENCANG! AKU TIDAK DENGAR!" bentak Seichirou kasar

Napas berat dihembuskan lewat mulut. Wajah putih pucat diangkat, sepasang azure menatap kerumunan pelangi—dalam makna denotatif yang sebenarnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Ucapnya lantang.

Yang lain mengangguk kaku setelah Kuroko membungkuk, memberi hormat.

Tak lama, orang lain masuk sambil menyeret koper milik Kuroko. Si pemilik langsung menyambar barang bawaannya bak seorang ibu yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Terima kasih telah membawakan koperku. Etto—" kelereng serupa warna langit itu dilarikan ke sosok sang penolong. Bukannya senang, ia malah tersentak kaget.

Tunggu,

Bukankah iblis yang tadi menyeretnya masih ada di belakangnya?

Lantas ini siapa?

Tapi kok… wajahnya lebih bersahabat ya, ketimbang makhluk yang satu lagi.

Menyadari perubahan gelagat sang lawan, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Yang tadi itu adik kembarku, Akashi Seichirou." Ujarnya lembut—yang di telinga Kuroko seperti simfoni indah.

Kepala biru muda diputar patah-patah menghadap kea rah yang ditunjuk Seijuurou. Kuroko kembali bergidik ketika Seichirou menghadiahinya tatapan sinis. Sementara Seijuurou hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

" _Ara,_ Tetsuya-kun ya? _Nee_ - _san_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi lho." Aida Riko, penjaga asrama ini masuk ke ruang berkumpul dari arah dapur. Wanita itu langsung menerjang Kuroko sambil mengecup kedua pipi buntel si mungil.

" _Konichiwa,_ Aida-san." Di dalam pelukkan wanita berdada tipis pun, tetap saja Kuroko harus berlaku sopan. Neneknya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menolak kebaikan. Apalagi kebaikan yang lama-lama mungkin akan mendatangkan mudharat seperti ini.

"Riko-nee kenal dia?" Tanya Seichirou dengan kening berkerut.

Aida Riko melepaskan pelukkannya. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan si bungsu Akashi itu. "Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dari teman ibuku yang akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Oh iya, ini kuncinya, Tetsuya-kun," kunci dengan gantungan angka 15 diserahkan ke entitas biru muda.

Kuroko mengangguk sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Dan Aida Riko menjawabnya dengan sopan.

Namun baru saja ia ingin bertanya dimana letak kamarnya, gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu malah pergi.

Si mungil bingung. Dirinya serupa anak hilang di antara kerumunan kota. Nyali Kuroko menciut kalau sudah dihadapan massa begini. Butuh tempat perlindungan diri macam punggung atau bahkan ketiak sang ibunda.

Tapi bukankah ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk berubah?

Kuroko harus jadi pemuda gagah yang macho! Bukan anak mamih yang selalu bergantung dengan orang lain!

Punggung ditegakkan. Paras manis diangkat agar ketika berbicara dengan sang lawan, ia tak perlu menatap lantai yang kinclongnya aduhai.

Tangan kurus terulur untuk meraih gagang koper. Namun gerakannya terpaksa berhenti karena tangan lain mencengkram—meskipun tak terlalu kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat biru mungil bergidik _lagi_ —lengannya.

"Biar aku yang antar." Seichirou menawarkan bantuan dengan sangat _tulus_. Tentu saja tulus, memang tidak lihat senyuman—mencekam—yang menghiasi bibirnya ?

Kuroko sontak menggeleng dengan sangat cepat. Tak peduli kalau ia mungkin akan terkena vertigo di ke depannya nanti.

Namun si bungsu Akashi jelas tidak akan peduli jawaban lawannya. Koper biru muda dengan _sticker unicorn_ _super mini_ di sudut bawah, diklaim seketika. Termasuk lengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tubuhnya kini sudah kembali terseret oleh kekuatan pemuda mata belang.

Di belakang, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak menyangka bahwa adiknya bisa tertarik pada orang asing yang menggemaskan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinnamon and Lime Tea**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **AkaKuroAka**

 **WARN : Typo(s), sangat OOC, Alternative Universe, bahasa standar tidak baku, cerita agak mainstream.**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyusun barang-barangnya di kamar asramanya yang baru, Kuroko tersenyum puas. Ternyata melakukan apa-apa sendiri jelas memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana.

Padahal kalau di rumah dulu, jangankan menyentuh gagang sapu, menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel saja ia tak pernah. Kuroko serasa dimajakan oleh seluruh keluarganya termasuk tante dan para sepupunya.

Namun sekarang, semua berbeda! Kuroko harus membalik lembar baru demi merombak total dirinya! Tak boleh bergantung kepada siapa-siapa dan harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri! Dan jangan lupa untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lain agar ia tidak culun atau payah.

Tapi sekarang… bisa tidak ya ia menjalankan semua itu?

Bukannya tadi Akashi Seichirou menyuruhnya untuk mengepel ruang makan dan bersih-bersih ketika pemuda itu mengantarkan Kuroko ke kamar barunya?

 _Wow_!

Kuroko tak mengerti. Untuk apa ia bayar mahal-mahal kalau hanya dijadikan seorang pembantu? Tidak, ia tidak mau dihukum atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia perbuat!

Memangnya enak apa bolak-balik ruangan sambil nungging-nungging? Bisa-bisa nanti Kuroko encok lagi!

Niat hati ingin mengabaikan panggilan tugas, karena jarum panjang hampir mendekati angka dua belas, sementara jarum pendeknya sudah ada di angka delapan.

Kuroko juga butuh istirahat bung. Perjalanan dengan _shinkansen_ selama beberapa jam jelas menguras tenaganya. Apalagi tadi, ia sangat _excited_ dengan mengabadikan pemandangan-pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela.

Kelopak putih pucat hampir saja tertutup rapat, jika saja pintu kamarnya tidak diketuk dengan sangat dahsyat.

"JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA MELUPAKAN TUGASMU, TETSUYA!"

Kuroko refleks bangun dengan cepat. Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, ia menyumpahi dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ada dalam kepalanya yang hanya ditujukan ke Akashi Seichirou seorang, setan mata belang utusan neraka yang diciptakan untuk merusak hari-hari tenang milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kaki dilangkahkan dengan gontai. Kenop pintu diputar.

Akashi Seichirou menantinya dengan tatapan bengis dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Sepasang azure diputar malas. Sambil terus melangkah dengan mengabaikan keberadaan Seichirou di belakang, Kuroko turun ke bawah. Bersiap-siap untuk mengerjakan _hukumannya_.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou tak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca, meskipun sang adik membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan sangat keras seolah tak peduli jika engsel benda itu mungkin akan copot.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukannya kau sudah puas mengerjai Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

Seichirou membanting tubuhnya ke atas _single bad_ yang ada di sisi ruangan.

Berbeda dengan ruang lainnya yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang. Kamar ukuran medium itu dibagi 50:50 agar muat diisi dua buah tempat tidur, dua lemari, dan dua meja belajar.

"Tidak boleh ada yang menentangku," lengan kanan menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda berponi pendek.

Seijuurou mendengus. _Dasar pengidap_ chuunibyou. Gumamnya.

"Tapi kenapa makhluk kecil itu sama sekali tidak mengerti?" Seichirou bangkit sembari menatap sang kakak yang terus khusyuk membaca.

"Tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan pepatahmu, adikku sayang," senyuman tipis dilontarkan meskipun ia sama sekali tak menatap lawannya. "Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan utusannya untuk mematahkan idealismemu yang konyol itu, Seichirou."

Seichirou gondok setengah mati. Walaupun terlihat menawan, tapi jangan salah, lidah kakaknya ini jauh lebih tajam dari pada belati. Apalagi kalau diucapkan dengan tampang penuh wibawa seperti itu.

 _Huh,_

Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau orang ini adalah kakak kembarnya, sudah dari tadi gunting saktinya berterbangan.

Seijuurou memutar tubuhnya, lalu bangkit dari kursi belajar.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Seichirou dingin.

Sang kakak mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Mungkin, menikmati pertunjukan bokongnya Kuroko secara gratis?"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengelap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, Kuroko merenggangkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri.

Mau mengeluh, tapi sudah terlanjur selesai. Tak apalah, hitung-hitung bakar kalori.

Kelereng serupa langit musim panas menatap puas hasil mahakaryanya. Lantai yang semula kinclong, kini makin kinclong hingga memantulkan cahaya lampu di atas sana. Memang yang namanya usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroko."

Tubuh mungil diputar menghadap ke sumber suara. Andai saja ia tak menajamkan pengheliatannya, bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung dini.

Untung Seijuurou. Bukan Seichirou.

"Ah, _doumo,_ Akashi-san."

"Akashi-san? Terus, kau mau memanggil adikku apa, Kuroko?" nada kelewat jahil terselip di pertanyaannya. Namun naas, targetnya salah. Karena kenyataannya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang paling tidak peka yang pernah ada.

Kerutan di kening menunjukkan kebingungan. "Akashi-san _nigou_ , mungkin?" cicitnya sembari menatap lantai di bawah.

Seijuurou malah tertawa menanggapinya. _Oh Tuhan, bocah ini kelewat polos._ Batinnya.

Lenggang sejenak, suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"Seichirou mungkin akan merasa tersindir jika dipanggil seperti itu, Kuroko. Kalau boleh, kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou saja." Serangan modus dilancarkan, berharap lawannya bakal menotis.

Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah lawannya.

Paras tampan nan menawan. Serta senyum penuh kelembutan tersaji di depannya.

Kuroko jadi heran kenapa malaikat sebaik ini memiliki kembaran titisan iblis?

Oh, mungkin ini yang namanya hukum alam! Jika satu malaikat lahir, maka harus ada satu iblis juga yang terlahir! Ya, pasti begitu cara kerjanya!

"Ah, baik, Seijuurou-san."

Senyuman kian mengembang. Ok tambahkan satu poin kemenangan untuk Seijuurou. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus ada _suffix_ _san-_ nya? Kan estetikanya jadi berkurang.

"Tidak usah pakai _san_ segala. Seijuurou saja sudah cukup kok."

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun." Nada yang Kuroko lontarkan seketika berubah menjadi nyanyian dewi ketika masuk ke dalam telinga Seijuurou. Dasar bocah tengik, Seichirou itu memang kadang suka dilimpahi banyak keberuntungan.

Merasa pipinya agak panas, Seijuurou lantas memuta tubuhnya agar memunggungi si biru muda. "Sudah malam, jangan lupa istirahat, Kuroko. _Oyasumi_."— _dan terima kasih atas pertunjukkan gratisnya._

" _Oyasumi,_ Seijuurou-kun."

Sembari membereskan peralatan pelnya, Kuroko bersenandung kecil. Mungkin tinggal di sini tak seburuk yang ia kira.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau bukan karena tiga buah alarm yang berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, Kuroko yakin kalau ia tidak akan bangun tepat waktu pagi ini.

Kebiasaan sih, kalau di rumah minimal ia harus dibangunka oleh sang ibunda minimlah tiga kali juga. Untung saat berangkat kemarin, ibunya memberikan ia jam weker baru. Dan ia juga selalu menyalakan alarm ponselnya.

Tapi mengapa bisa ada tiga kalau ia hanya punya dua alarm?

Tentu saja alarm yang terakhir adalah gedoran pintu dari iblis asrama Kiseki.

Menyebalkan. Pakai diancam segala pula. Memangnya tempat ini tidak menjunjung tinggi privasi penghuninya?

Kuroko mengunyah roti isi coklat. Tak ada waktu untuk sarapan, terlalu mepet. Meskipun jarak dari asrama ke sekolah barunya hanya emakan waktu paling lama sepuluh menit, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus pagi ini.

Tak tahu harus mengutuk, atau berterima kasih pada Seichirou nanti— _well,_ ia memiliki hukuman untuk menyapu taman belakang karena terlambat bangun.

Kuroko baru saja akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Namun sebuah speda merah berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Seijuurou-kun?" tanyanya bingung, mengundang salah satu alisnya untuk menanjak naik.

Pemuda yang memiliki sepasang iris delima itu melemparkan sebuah helm sepeda ke Kuroko. "Naiklah, kebetulan juga aku hampir terlambat untuk rapat pagi."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu memakai helm pemberian si Akashi sulung. Sepeda itu memang tidak dilengkapi dengan boncengan duduk, hanya penopang kaki khusus boncengan berdiri.

Dalam sekejap, sepeda merah melaju membelah jalanan. Meninggalkan sang pemilik yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatu. Akashi Seichirou menggeram kesal karena Seijuurou terang-terangan memproklamirkan perang.

"Tetsuya itu budakku." Gumamnya sembari memasang wajah masam.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroko Tetsuya… Kuroko Tetsuya... ah! Ketemu!" seorang guru mengambil map biru dari tumpukkan map di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Kuroko menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya dalam hal ini ia tidak merada _dilupakan_.

"Kuroko-kun, kau masuk kelas 2-E. Wali kelasmu adalah Imayoshi Shouichi, itu tuh, guru sipit yang pakai kacamata." Pegawai tata usaha ber _nametag_ Miyaji Kiyoshi menunjuk tepat kea rah pria jangkung bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ah, _Souka._ Terima kasih, Miyaji-san." Kuroko meunduk sesaat kemudian langsung menghampiri meja wali kelas barunya yang tidak jauh dari posisi awal.

"Ya, sama-sama."— _semoga kau betah berada di kelas itu, Kuroko-_ kun.

Tubuh mungil berhenti tepat di sebelah pria yang kira-kira berusia duapuluh lima tahunan. " _Anoo,"_ Meskipun dokumennya ternotis oleh pegawai TU yang tampan tadi, namun nampaknya keberadaannya malah tidak dinotis si guru.

 _Haduh, nasib._

" _Ano, sensei,"_ tangan kecil terulur untuk menyentuh bahu lawannya yang masih sibuk menyantap mie _cup_. Namun kembali diangkat cepat-cepat karena sang lawan sudah memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Kuroko.

" _Ara,_ kau pasti Kuroko-kun kan?" Imayoshi memberikan senyum terbaiknya pagi ini. Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko jadi merasa mual. Senyuman guru itu memiliki aura yang sama dengan senyuman iblis yang ada di asramanya!

" _Ha'I Sensei_."

"Sebentar lagi bel, ayo ikut aku." Imayoshi bangkit lalu membersihkan mejanya dari menu sarapan yang sangat sederhana itu. Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang. Seperti anak itik mengekori induknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, anggaplah ini sebuah kebetulan yang merugikan. SANGAT MERUGIKAN!

Kuroko tak mengerti mengapa dunia ini seolah-olah menjodohkannya dengan makhluk super menyebalkan yang satu ini? Kenapa tidak yang satu lagi, yang memiliki senyuman semanis _vanilla shake_?

"Hee? Ternyata kita sekelas, Kuroko Tetsuya." Senyuman Seichirou mengembang, nyali Kuroko jadi ciut kembali.

Ingatkan Kuroko, ketika bel istirahat nanti ia harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas ini.

Setelah Kuroko duduk di bangkunya—yang sialnya lagi harus dekat dengan bangku Akashi Seichirou, jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Berhubung hari ini _sensei_ sedang malas mengajar, kalian kerjakan soal latihan bab tiga dari halaman 89 sampai halaman 109." Ucap Imayoshi santai yang kemudian dibalas dengan sambutan tak terima dari para muridnya.

 _WHAT THE F*CK?!_

 **.**

 **.**

Niat awalnya untuk kabur dari Akashi Seichirou saat bel istirahat berdering, mesti ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Kuroko harus mati-matian menjaga _orchestra_ di dalam perutnya agar tidak berubah menjadi konser _band rock,_ setelah Seichirou menyeretnya _lagi_ ke tempat antah barantah di sudut sekolah.

"Mau apa kau?!" tangan kekar pemuda itu ia tangkis setelah mereka berhenti. Kuroko menatap nyalang lawwannya. Pokoknya ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar tidak kena tindas mulu!

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau seenaknya menyerobot sepedaku?" tanya Seichirou dingin.

 _Sepedanya? Kan Seijuurou yang menawarkan antar-jemput tadi. Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?_ Batin si biru muda.

Manik serupa langit tanpa awan, membalas tatapan heterokom angkuh. _Ini orang_ Bro-con, _ya?_ Alisnya menanjak naik.

"Seijuurou-kun yang menawarkanku tadi. Lagi juga, mana kutahu kalau itu sepedamu."

"Setidaknya tanya dulu sebelum asal pakai!"

Kuroko mendengus kesal. "Ya mana aku tau! Aku kan hanya ditawari boncengan cuma-cuma oleh Seijuurou-kun!"

Telinga Seichirou serasa panas mendengar panggilan _sayang_ yang Kuroko tujukan untuk kakaknya.

Dasar anak itik polos, kalau begini terus caranya, bisa-bisa ia membangkitkan amarah sang singa!

Lenggang sejenak, Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah setelah merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Bersihkan gudang penyimpanan olahraga sekolah, dan pel seluruh lantai yang ada di asrama. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyikat lantai kamar mandi." Desis Seichirou yang kemudian meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Entitas biru meringis kecil.

Ia tidak mengerti,

Kenapa semua hal yang ia lakukan terasa salah di hadapan Akashi Seichirou?

 **.**

 **.**

Seichirou menendang mesin penjual minuman di depannya dengan kasar. Tak peduli kalau mesin itu mungkin akan rusak nantinya.

Kaleng berisi kopi dingin dibuka. Minuman ber _cafein_ itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Dalam beberapa tegukkan, isi kaleng sudah kosong.

"Jangan terlalu sering menambah musuh," suara yang sangat tak asing menyeruak masuk ke telinganya. "Nanti kau malah menyusahkanku."

Seichirou merasa malas untuk memutar badannya. "Jangan campuri masalahku, _nii-san_."

Seijuurou mendengus, lalu mendekati mesin penjual minuman itu. dua keping logam dimasukkan. Kopi merk yang sama seperti yang Seichirou minum tadi menjadi pilihannya.

"Kau tidak bosan apa, menindas anak orang terus?"

Seichirou berbalik sambil menatap sinis kakaknya. "Aku tidak menindasnya, hanya memberinya pelajaran karena telah melempariku dengan sepatunya kemarin!"

"Tapi balasanmu keterlaluan, Seichirou. Kau sudah membuat Kuroko kesusahan. Padahal baru dua hari ia ada di tempat ini."

"Aku tidak peduli." Timpal si Akashi bungsu cepat.

"Kalau dia sakit karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan hukumanmu gimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Anak itu tubuhnya mungil, tidak sanggup jika diberi banyak pekerjaan berat. Dan juga aku yakin kalau saat ia di rumah, ia tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu."

"Tahu dari mana kau, tuan-maha-benar?"

Seijuurou menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hanya insting, tuan-maha-absolut."

 **.**

 **.**

Dua potong _sandwich_ yang ia beli tadi siang, sama sekali tidak menenangkan isi perutnya yang kembali mengadakan konser _orchestra_ _season_ dua.

Biasanya, kalau sekolah gini, Kuroko pasti bawa bekal dari rumah. Bekal buatan sang ibu yang porsinya sesuai dengan isi perutnya. Namun sekarang, apa-apa harus sendiri. Termasuk dalam hal makanan. Jadi miris rasanya.

Uang bulanannya sih memang tidak sedikit. Tapi berkat perlakuan Seichirou tadi—yang menyeretnya ke pojokkan sekolah, Kuroko jadi sengsara kan sekarang!

Semua menu di kantin ludes terjual. Hanya tersisa beberapa potong _sandwich_ isi sayuran—padahal kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko juga benci makan sayur. Tapi berhubung ke pepet, ya mau gimana lagi?

Sambil terus menyapu gudang yang diselimuti oleh debu-debu tipis, Kuroko merutuki kehadiran setan—ah tidak, iblis merah yang sudah merusak hari-hari barunya.

Pokoknya nanti kalau ia pulang ke Hokkaido, ia akan menceritakan seluruhnya ke keluarganya! Biar si Akashi yang satu itu tahu rasa kalau keluarganya mengunjunginya suatu saat nanti!

Kuroko menyerok debu-debu yang terkumpul dengan serokan, kemudian dibuang ke tempat sampah di samping pintu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati benda tersebut, pintu gudang terbuka dari luar. Seorang pemuda agak hitam dengan rambut biru gelap masuk sembari menenteng beberapa buah bola basket di kedua tangannya.

" _Anoo,_ bagian sebelah situ sudah disapu. Bisa tidak sepatunya dilepas dulu?"

Tidak dinotis oleh lawannya, Kuroko terpaksa mendekat.

" _Anoo—"_

"HWAAAA ADA HANTU!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil menutupi kedua daun telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Pipi putih pucat ia kembungkan, kesal.

Kepala bersurai biru _navy_ diputar patah-patah. "Oh, kau rupanya," Ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko menunjuk tepat ke arah sepatunya. Pemuda itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Sepatumu, tolong dilepas. Aku sudah memberikan yang sebelah situ."

"Oh," pemuda itu bergumam seraya melepas sepatu olahraganya dan ditaruh di depan pintu masuk. "Maaf. Kukira tak ada orang di sini tadi."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa kok." Meskipun ucapannya datar tanpa nada, tapi hati meringis malu. Hal kayak gini, apa yang harus dibanggakan coba?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ngapain bersihin gudang? Disuruh Seichirou?"

 _Tepat sasaran!_

"Kau kenal Akashi Seichirou?" Kuroko menatap lawannya intens.

Anggukan keluar sebagai jawaban. "Aku juga tinggal di K _iseki House._ Kemarin aku melihatmu melawan si boncel merah itu sendirian. Lucu sekali, jarang-jarang lho ada orang yang berani menentang Akashi."

Kuroko malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. _Kalau lihat kenapa tidak membelaku?_

"Oh iya, aku Aomine Daiki, yang tinggal di kamar nomor 5," orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak si biru muda untuk menjabat tangannya. "Kau, er—Kuroko Tetsuya? Benarkan?"

"Iya, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ , Aomine-kun."

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali berlatih. Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Tetsu. Tapi perbuatan Seichirou itu jangan dimasukin ke hati. Dia orangnya baik kok." Aomine meletakkan bola basket yang ia bawa ke dalam keranjang basket, kemudian berlalu pergi setelah memakai sepatunya.

Sepeninggalan Aomine, Kuroko terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk menelaah omongan kenalan barunya tadi.

 _Kalau baik, kenapa terus-terusan menyuruhku seperti pembantu?_ Gerutunya dalam batin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum kembali ke asramanya, Kuroko menyempatkan diri ke _mini market_ untuk membeli beberapa _ramen cup_ dan makanan _instan_ lainnya. Walau ia tahu makanan-makanan itu tidak sehat, tapi Kuroko tidak peduli. Yang penting perutnya tidak kelaparan.

Sebenarya, salah satu alasan—atau bahkan alasan utamanya sih, Kuroko tidak bisa masak. Menyalakan kompor saja ia tidak pernah. Tapi untungnya, di asrama ada dispenser. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

Ingatkan Kuroko untuk berdoa di kuil terdekat akhir pekan ini!

Baru saja ia ingin keluar _mini market_ , pintu otomatis tempat itu terbuka dan memuntahkan sosok Akashi Seichirou ke hadapannya.

Manik heterokom itu memandang sesaat tas belanja Kuroko. "Kau…," desisnya pelan.

Kuroko mengambil kuda-kuda, siapa tahu orang ini akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan?

Dan benar, lengan Kuroko dicengkaram. Tubuhnya terseret oleh kekuatan—calon—dominan di depannya. Sepertinya Akashi Seichirou ini punya hobi terselubung yakni menyeret tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ish, apaan lagi sih?!" Kuroko geram. Dalam satu hari, hal menyebalkan ini terjadi dua kali. Memangnya orang yang sok berkuasa ini tidak lihat apa kalau Kuroko juga punya dua buah kaki? Gak usah diseret-seret segala kan bisa.

Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah sampai di asrama. Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya, Seichirou membawa Kuroko ke dapur. Makhluk biru itu baru saja ingin melancarkan protesannya. "Duduk!" namun dengan satu kata itu, ia terpaksa bungkam.

Seichirou meraih celemek yang digantung di sudut ruangan. Tangannya telaten mengiris-iris sayuran yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

Tak lama, sebuah sup sayur dan telur gulung lengkap dengan nasi putih tersaji di depan meja.

Kuroko memandang makanan-makanan itu dengan raut heran.

"Makan! Jangan sisakan sebutir nasi, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Seichirou melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sosok Kuroko yang masih gagal paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Dari balik jendela dapur, Seijuurou terkekeh geli.

Sepertinya sang adik mulai tumbuh jadi dewasa.

Dan kekehannya lenyap setelah ia sadar satu hal,

Seichirou bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk ditumbangkan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Kenapa saya malah memperbanyak hutang?! *nyakar tembok***

 **ya berhubung lagi keracunan trisum ini, tercetuslah ide baru /plak**

 **semoga MC yg ini ga discontinued. Amin!**

 **mind to Review?**

 **kedip manis,**

 **Hanyo4**


	2. hari tenang dan les memasak

Sup sayur buatan Seichirou tadi mengingatkannya dengan masakan rumah yang sering dibuat ibunya. Mungkin kalau Kuroko tidak sayang nyawa, ia akan meminta orang itu untuk memasak makanan untuknya setiap hari.

Dan entah kenapa setelah makan, semangat Kuroko jadi terbakar. Ia tidak mengeluarkan satu keluhanpun ketika mengerjakan hukuman-hukumannya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri peluh, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan.

Malah seperti…

Senang?

Kok aneh gini jadinya?

 _Jangan-jangan Seichirou memasukkan ramuan yang aneh-aneh lagi!_ Duganya dalam batin.

Namun Kuroko tak sampai hati untuk membenarkan dugaannya. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih, sudah dimasaki makanan yang menyehatkan—bukan makanan instan yang ia beli ini.

Tak terasa, seluruh pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan selesai tepat pukul sembilan malam. Pantas saja langitnya sudah sangat gelap ketika Kuroko menyapu halaman belakang.

Setelah membuang sampah dedaunan, Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting dirinya ke atas busa kasur yang empuk itu. Kejadian yang terjadi hari ini serupa _roller coaster_ baginya. Semua terasa berbeda sekarang.

Bibir semerah buah cherry membentu kurva indah.

Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat! Sekarang ia harus membasuh diri sebelum terlanjur masuk angin.

Handuk yang ia jemur di dekat jendela diambil. Begitupula keranjang yang berisi peralatan mandinya yang ada di dalam lemari. Kuroko baru sadar kalau ia masih menggunakan kemeja sekolahnya yang berwarna biru muda. terlihat beberapa bercak kotor di sisi-sisinya. Kira-kira di dekat sini ada tidak ya _laundry_ baju yang murah?

Karena si biru mungil ini, juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengoperasikan mesin cuci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinnamon and Lime Tea**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **AkaKuroAka**

 **WARN : Typo(s), sangat OOC, Alternative Universe, bahasa standar tidak baku, cerita agak mainstream.**

 **Happy Reading minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kuroko ingin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama di asrama itu, ia berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda secerah matahari, Kise Ryouta.

Kise bilang kalau Kuroko itu hebat. Bisa melawan Seichirou pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Padahal dulu Kise sampai hampir nangis setelah kena _ospek_ oleh pemuda yang memiliki mata beda warna.

Sembari berendam di kolam air panas, mereka menggosipkan Akashi Seichirou—yang untungnya tidak ada di sekitar situ.

"Seichiroucchi itu emang kadang suka menyebalkan ssu. Diakan orangnya agak prefeksionis. Jadi kalau lihat yang melenceng dikit, tangannya gatal, mulutnya juga jadi pedas."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau Seijuurou-kun gimana, Kise-kun?"

"Hmm… Seijuuroucchi ya…," Kise memasang tampang berpikir. "Dia terlihat kalem dan dewasa sih. Selalu jadi penengah kalau Seichiroucchi kena masalah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia agak misterius ssu."

"Misterius gimana?" Kuroko kepo setelah mendengar kata _misterius_. Jangan-jangan benar lagi dugaannya! Kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu perwujudan dari seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi!

"Gimana ya jelasinnya… pokoknya Seijuuroucchi itu solah-olah menjaga jarak ke kita semua. Ada bagian yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh orang lain. Pemikirannya juga tidak bisa ditebak ssu." Jelasnya.

Hening kemudian melanda.

Kepala si biru dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan si kembar Akashi. Ia orang baru di sini. Dan juga ia masih asing dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Tapi kenapa dua pemuda merah itu mampu memonopoli perhatiannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Halaman buku dibalik dengan kasar.

Seijuurou jadi bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini adiknya berubah menjadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang pms? Masa sih kehadiran Kuroko mampu menjungkirbalikkan kehidupan Seichirou dalam beberapa hari?

Ralat, dalam dua hari.

Mendengus pelan, Seijuurou bangkit sambil membawa buku-bukunya.

Ia harus belajar, tapi tidak disini. Memangnya enak apa mendengar _backing sound_ gerutuan atau hempasan kertas yang dibalik secara brutal?

Ruang berkumpul menjadi destinasinya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan tepat pukul sebelas malam. Pasti anak-anak asrama yang lain sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang Akashi ini.

Mungkin ini yang namanya ikatan batin. Kalau Seichirou menyukai kopi hitam, maka Seijuurou juga suka. Dan kalau Seijuurou mengalami insomnianya, maka hal yang sama juga terjadi pada diri adiknya.

Seijuurou baru saja ingin mengerjakan soal-soal bahasa inggris ini, namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Seijuurou-kun?" di belakang pemuda merah, Kuroko berdiri dengan kening berkerut. Ia heran kenapa pemuda bermarga Akashi itu ada di ruangan yang temaram cahaya seperti ini.

Tapi pemikiran yang agak berbeda malah memenuhi kepala Seijuurou.

Bagaimana caranya Kuroko bisa membedakan dirinya dengan Seichirou di ruangan minim cahaya seperti ini? Terlebih lagi, yang Kuroko lihat hanya punggungnya. Bukan wajahnya.

Senyum simpul dikulum oleh Seijuurou saat ia berbalik menghadap si biru muda. "Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau belum tidur?"

"Ah, aku hanya keluar untuk mengambil air. Kalau Seijuurou-kun sendiri, sedang apa tengah malam begini?"

"Aku sedang belajar." Jawabnya santai.

Kuroko mengangguk. Kursi kosong yang berada di samping Seijuurou ia tarik, bokongnya mendarat dengan halus di atas perabotan kayu itu. "Seijuurou-kun memangnya tidak mengantuk? Tidak bangun kesiangan nanti pagi?"

Pulpen yang berada di tangan kanannya, ia ketuk-ketukan di atas meja. "Tidak terlalu sih. Tapi biasanya tidur selarut apapun, aku dan Seichirou akan tetap bangun pada pukul enam keesokan harinya."

Si biru merunggut kesal. Kenapa dunia ini serasa tidak adil baginya? Kalau ia sih, meskipun tidur jam tujuh malam, bangunnya saja masih tetap terlambat.

"Oh iya, Seijuurou-kun mau minum apa? Teh atau coklat panas? Aku bisa membuatkannya." Kuroko bangkit menawari sebuah seduhan untuk menemani malamnya.

"Memangnya Kuroko bisa buat teh?" nada jahil terselip di dalamnya. Dan untuk hal yang ini, Kuroko malah terlanjur peka.

"Ah kalau begitu, aku anggap pilihannya air panas saja." Makhluk biru mungil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal kemudian berjalan pergi ke dapur. Seijuurou terkekeh geli.

Dan tak lama, ia kembali lagi ke ruang berkumpul dengan menenteng nampan berisi dua cangkir teh kayu manis hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko bersyukur, tanpa gedoran pintu dari Seichirou lagi, dirinya bisa bangun tepat waktu kali ini. Berhubung ia punya waktu untuk sarapan sekarang, mie _cup_ yang kemarin sore ia beli menjadi menunya pagi ini.

Ruang makan dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah asing bagi Kuroko. Maklum, ia cuma kenal si kembar Akashi, Aida Riko, Kise, dan Aomine. Dan tak satupun dari mereka yang menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruangan itu.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kuroko merasa hari ini agak berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Memang sih teror dari Akashi Seichirou sudah berkurang agak drastis. Tapi kok, ia malah rindu dengan masa-masa itu ya?

Semua terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

Dasar hiperbolis,

Semua _memang_ baru terjadi kemarin.

Dalam diam, Kuroko menyeruput habis kuah mie _cup_ nya.

Menu sarapannya pagi ini, jauh lebih hambar ketimbang _sandwich_ isi sayur yang dibelinya di kantin kemarin. Mungkinkah ia terlalu banyak menuangkan air panas?

Atau mungkin…

Ia lebih menyukai masakan buatan Akashi Seichirou—yang menurutnya hampir sama seperti masakan ibunya?

Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti.

Kedamaian yang ia idamkan, tidak lebih dari sebuah kesepian yang membunuh secara perlahan.

Pemuda itu menatap kosong pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu, menyadarkannya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Untukmu." Sebuah snack diletakkan di hadapan Kuroko. Pemberinya, adalah seorang pemuda ungu yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang si biru ini. Untuk sesaat, Kuroko terpana. Berharap agar tinggi tubuhnya bisa sebesar itu juga.

" _Etto,_ ini apa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi malas itu memandang Kuroko sesaat. "Kata orang, makan cemilan bisa bikin bahagia."

Kening Kuroko mengkerut bingung. _Maksudnya apa?_

" _Arigatou—_ "

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Timpal orang itu cepat.

Kepala berhelai _baby blue_ mengangguk ke atas bawah. "Kuroko Tetsuya," tangan kanannya ia ulurkan. Murasakibara membalasnya.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin Kuroko sampaikan ke orang itu. Tapi mungkin Murasakibara memiliki beberapa kesibukkan. Ia berangkat lebih dahulu.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selain keluhan Murasakibara yang entah mengapa membuat Kuroko merasa tersindir.

" _Mungkin karena Kuro-chin makannya beginian terus, jadinya tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi_." Kata si raksasa ungu sesaat sebelum ia melenggang pergi.

Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat.

Memang benar, makanan ini tidak sehat.

Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang Kuroko harus belajar memasak.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke kelas barunya, kelereng serupa langit itu tak menangkap sosok merah di dalam ruangan itu.

Hingga bel istirahat berbunyipun, sosok itu tak hadir mengganggu hidupnya.

Merasa memiliki waktu luang setelah makan siang di kantin, Kuroko mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Fasilitas di tempat itu bisa dikatakan sangat lengkap dengan kondisi yang baik. Makanya tak salah jika sang ayah mendaftarkan dirinya ke sekolah elit ini walaupun harus tinggal jauh dari keluarganya.

Di perpustakaannya pun banyak buku-buku menarik yang ingin sekali ia pinjam ketika kartu pelajarnya selesai cetak nanti. Bahkan sepertinya, perpustakaan di kotanya lebih kecil dari pada perpustakaan ini. Suasananya pun nyaman. Banyak tersedia kursi untuk baca, dan ruangannya cukup kondusif.

Satu buku diambil, Kuroko berniat untuk membacanya sejenak di tempat ini demi membunuh waktu. Kursi dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan belakang menjadi pilihannya.

"Kuroko?"

Manik azure itu melebar begitu melihat orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

 _Merah._

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou tersenyum dan menutup bukunya. "Kau suka membaca ya ternyata?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Seijuurou sedang apa di sini? Mengerjakan tugas?"

"Begitulah, sambil cari-cari referensi yang sesuai."

"Tentang sastra?" si biru melirik _cover_ buku bacaan lawannya. "Literatur sastra?"

"Iya." Tangan kanan ditaruh di atas meja untuk menopanng dagu. Iris semerah buah delima memandang paras yang ada di depannya lekat-lekat.

Duh,

Kenapa ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini seolah sangat sempurna di mata Seijuurou? Tuh, lihat. Tampang lugu dan sepasang azure lebar yang cerah bisa menjadi nilai tambah. Pantas saja orang ini bisa langsung merebut hatinya ketika pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi sepertinya, hal yang demikian juga terjadi di Seichirou. Seijuurou jarang sekali melihat adiknya begitu peduli dengan orang lain. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka jauh dari kata indah, tapi pengeliatan Seijuurou tidak pernah salah.

Seichirou memandang Kuroko, sama seperti ia memandang bocah biru itu.

Tapi untungnya, adiknya tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Mungkin belum.

"Oh iya, Seijuurou-kun lihat adikmu?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba yang membuat hati Seijuurou terpotek-potek.

Mengabaikan nyeri di antara perut dan dadanya, Seijuurou mempertahankan ekspresi _poker face_ nya. "Seichirou? Oh, dia sedang ada pertandingan basket. Jadinya mungkin dispen seharian penuh."

Kuroko menggumamkan o dalam diam. "Seijuurou-kun tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak bermain basket, Kuroko. Meskipun kembar identik, kesukaan kami agak berbeda," pandangan Seijuurou mengarah ke buku yang dipegang oleh makhluk biru mungil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau apa dengan buku itu? belajar masak?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Seijuurou-kun bisa masak?"

Dua sudut bibir ditarik hingga membentuk kurva indah. "Kau meremehkan keluarga Akashi?"

Entitas biru menatap lawannya dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong ajari aku, _sensei_."

 **.**

 **.**

Benar yang dikatakan Seijuurou siang tadi. Seichirou sedang mengikuti pertandingan basket demi mengharumkan nama sekolah, makanya ia dispen seharian penuh beserta pemain lainnya seperti Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan si raksasa ungu Murasakibara Atsushi.

Pantas saja ia tidak melihat tiga orang itu di ruang makan tadi pagi dan Murasakibara buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Ternyata mereka harus sampai sekolah duluan untuk berlatih.

Seijuurou bilang, dirinya ada rapat osis setelah pulang sekolah. Makanya Kuroko disuruh untuk pulang dan membeli bahan-bahannya sendiri. Kuroko pun menuruti apa kata _guru_ nya itu.

"Sekotak telur, tofu, dan penyedap kaldu." Gumam Kuroko sembari membaca kertas kecil pemberian Seijuurou. Berhubung ia masih pemula, si Akashi sulung memberinya menu yang cukup mudah untuk dimasak. _Tamagoyaki_ dan sup tofu.

Tapi kalau bahannya sebanyak ini, kira-kira bakal jadi berapa porsi ya? Empat?

Oh!

Atau mungkin bahannya banyak supaya Kuroko bisa mengulang masakannya seandainya ia gagal nanti!

Iya pasti seperti itu.

Setelah mengambil sekotak telur, Kuroko segera bergegas menuju meja kasir. Namun,

"HANYA SEPULUH MENIT! YA, AYO IBU-IBU, DAGING KUALITAS SUPERNYA 500 GRAM HANYA 700 YEN! HANYA DALAM WAKTU SEPULUH MENIT!"

Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa ia juga ikut mengantri pada obral daging.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya ketika ia melihat barang-barang yang tersusun di atas meja. "Jadi… apa ini?" sebuah kantung diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Kukira Seijuurou-kun pintar. Memangnya Seijuurou-kun tidak pernah melihat yang namanya jagung? Di tempatku sayuran itu terkenal lho. Kami juga punya ladang jagung yang luas." Cicit si biru mungil dengan polosnya.

Seijuurou geleng-geleng sendiri. "Kalau ini? Aku rasa kita tidak butuh tisu toilet ketika belajar memasak, Kuroko."

"Oh itu. tadi tisunya sedang diskon lho, Seijuurou-kun. Lihat, ada gambar kucingnya juga." Dengan bangga, Kuroko menunjuk corak yang tercetak pada lembaran tisu.

 _Aku jadi kasian dengan kucing-kucingnya._ Batin Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu kenapa barang-barang ini diobral, Kuroko?" tanya Seijuurou lembut.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Karena sebentar lagi masa kadaluwarsanya. Kalau mau beli daging atau sayuran, kau harus hati-hati. Memang kadang kualitasnya masih bagus. Tapi bukan berarti aman untuk dimakan."

"Begitu toh ternyata." Kuroko mencatat nasehat Seijuurou dalam benaknya baik-baik agar tak melakukan kesalahan yang serupa di ke depannya nanti.

Seijuurou menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ia memandang bahan-bahan yang tersaji seraya berpikir ingin masak apa—harus mudah, dan praktis. "Sup tofunya ditunda dulu, Kuroko. Sepertiya kita akan masak sup jagung dan daging."

"Tapi tofunya tidak akan basi kan, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tidak, kalau kau menyimpannya di kulkas," Senyum tipis ia kulum ketika sepasang delimanya bertabrakkan dengan azure jernih. "Tenang saja, tidak bakal ada yang mengambil kok. Kecuali kalau kau menyimpan coklat, mungkin Murasakibara akan memakannya."

Lenggang kemudian, Seijuurou memilih untuk membuka _packing_ daging yang dibeli oleh Kuroko dan mencucinya dengan air bersih. Kuroko mengamati segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Seijuurou baik-baik agar dirinya dapat mengerti.

"Harus dicuci lagi, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Kuroko. Supaya lebih steril. Nah, setelah ini dagingnya baru bisa di rebus sebentar supaya kuman-kumannya mati dan teksturnya lebih empuk." Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengambil panci kosong, kemudian mengisinya hingga separuh penuh.

"Memangnya kita mau buat apa?"

"Bistik daging. Supaya cocok kalau dikombinasikan dengan sup jagung."

Kuroko mengekori Seijuurou ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuju kulkas. "Susah tidak buatnya?"

"Tidak kok," Seijuurou mengambil beberapa bahan yang tersedia—bahan yang kebetulan dibeli oleh Seichirou kemarin. "Cuman bumbunya saja yang kadang agak langka. Tapi kalau belanjanya di supermarket besar, pasti ada kok."

"Begitu toh…" gumam Kuroko lagi.

Setelah bahan terkumpul dan daging mulai direbus, pertempuran dimulai.

Si biru agak kepayahan saat berurusan dengan yang namanya pisau. Ia agak ragu, takut jarinya terluka. Tapi ketika Seijuurou mengajarinya dengan pelan-pelan, keraguannya itu seolah menguap pergi.

Dalam hitungan menit, sayur-sayuran sudah terpotong dalam beberapa bentuk yang agak absurd.

Ya, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang baru pertama kali menyetuh pisau?

Les memasak itu berakhir pada pukul enam sore.

Kuroko memandang puas lauk pauk yang tersaji di meja. Meskipun enampuluh persen di antaranya adalah usaha Seijuurou, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap bangga.

Akhirnya!

Ia bisa menyalakan kompor sendiri!

 **.**

 **.**

Seichirou merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika ia sampai di ruang berkumpul _Kiseki House._

Latihan gila serta pertandingan habis-habisan jelas menambah beban di tubuhnya.

Uh, rasanya ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kasur empuknya hingga pagi menjelang. Namun apa daya, perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Dengan keadaan tubuh begini, mustahilkan ia memasak makanan untuknya sendiri?

Hei bung, meskipun bermarga Akashi yang kata orang tahan banting, tetap saja Seichirou itu manusia. Sambil berbaring, lengan kanan menutupi kelopak matanya.

Seichirou hampir saja jatuh terlelap kalau saja sebuah suara lembut tak menyapa pendengarannya.

"Seichirou-kun?"

Dalam sekejap, kelopak itu terbuka. Mata heterokom menatap objek yang ada di depannya degan tatapan tak percaya. Baru pertama kali ini Kuroko memanggilnya langsung dengan nama belakangnya. Dan karena hal itu…

Tubuhnya terserang tremor?

Yang benar saja!

"Ada apa… Tetsuya?"

Sebenarnya Kuroko agak canggung kalau berhadapan dengan Seichirou. Bisa dibilang ia punya trauma dengan orang ini. Iya, trauma sama hukumannya.

"Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan itu mengalun lembut. Seichirou jadi terbuai dibuatnya.

Tanpa suara sebuah anggukan jadi jawaban.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Ayo, makan." Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Seichirou mengekori dari belakang.

Rasanya ia seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh hanya dengan ajakan seperti ini. Namun harapannya seolah dijatuhkan dengan sadis begitu ia melihat ruang makan asrama _Kiseki._

Sepertinya, bukan hanya Seichirou yang diundang oleh Kuroko.

"Kuroko lho yang masak sup ini," Seijuurou mengangkat mangkuk supnya. Seolah-olah memamerkannya ke hadapan sang adik. "mau coba?"

Iris beda warna mengarah ke entitas biru yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk baru. "Kau sudah bisa masak?" niatnya sih tulus bertanya, tapi yang keluar malah nada ketus.

"Sudah. Tadi Seijuurou-kun yang mengajarkannya." Kuroko menyodorkan mangkuk nasi itu ke hadapan Seichirou yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya membantu. Dia sendiri yang memotong-motong jagungnya dan menyalakan kompor." Seijuurou merendahkan dirinya. Tapi di mata Seichirou, kakaknya itu seperti sedang cari muka.

Sialan.

Kok bisa-bisanya sih ia kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Bistik daging yang ada di depannya ia comot. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia kunyah.

Pokoknya ia harus cepat-cepat selesai makan, dan menyingkir jauh-jauh dari ruangan ini, sebelum ada benda keramat yang melayang ke sembarang arah.

Sup yang baru saja disuguhi oleh Kuroko langsung ia seruput kuahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Seichirou-kun? Hambar?" makhluk polos bermarga Kuroko itu menatap Seichirou lekat-lekat.

Tapi yang ada, lawannya itu langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Demi keselamatan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"A—agak kurang garam." Desis Seichirou yang masih setia mempertahankan posisi barunya—makan sembari memunggungi Kuroko.

"Benarkah, Seichirou-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

Seichirou mengangguk.

 _Dasar pembohong, kurang garam? Bukannya sup yang kau minum itu rasanya hampir setara dengan air laut?_ Batin Seijuurou gondok begitu ia melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Seichirou. Padahal ternyata, ia diam-diam memasukkan _bumbu_ tambahan ke makanan sang adik tersayang.

Setelah Seijuurou dan Seichirou selesai makan, keduanya langsung melirik ke sang koki amatir yang sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

 _Dasar anak manja._ Batin si kembar kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko mengerang sesaat, kemudian membuka kelopak matanya.

Hampir saja ia kembali terlelap setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di atas kasurnya.

Tunggu,

Sejak kapan ia sudah ada di atas kasur?

Bukankah tadi ia masih ada di dapur bersama dengan si kembar Akashi?

Lengan mungil meraih ponsel pintar yang ada di atas meja.

 _Jam setengah enam pagi?_

Pantas saja sekarang ia segar bugar.

Sekilas, Kuroko melihat ada satu pesan baru yang masuk. Begitu diklik, sepasang iris azurenya melebar.

 _Tetsuya, karena aku sudah lelah kau tinggal, hari ini aku akan ke Tokyo. Tenang saja, paman memberiku alamat sekolahmu yang baru._

Ponsel itu jatuh dari gengaman hingga meluncur ke atas busa kasur.

"Ini mimpikan?" gumamnya tak percaya. Namun ketika tangan kanan mencubit sendiri pipi buntelnya, Kuroko sadar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Hari tenang yang ia idamkan ternyata…

Masih jauh.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **AAAAAAA YA AMPUN SPICHLESS INI FIC ABAL TAPI KOK SAMBUTANNYA BAIK BANGET :"))) THANKS MINNA /cipok2in satu2 /plak**

 **ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang bakal muncul chap depan? xD well klo ada yang tau saya vvibunya siapa pasti bisa nebak /lah?**

 **iya chap ini agak pendek demi kebutuhan plot :'( maaf kalau gak sesuai ekspektasi. silahkan tumpahkan uneg2nya di kotak review xD**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Shinju Hatsune** iya ini udah lanjut kok upi :) **Aoi Haruka-hime** ada alasannya kok kenapa Kurokonya OOC xD tapi yaaa nanti deh dijelasin **arudachan** harem!kuro is the best wkwkwk xD aduh jadi seneng kalau readersnya hepi :")) jangan ngarep banyak yaa dari author ini /plak **siscarilia** iya sis ini udah lanjut kok xD **Nyanko Kawaii** aduh kamu nungguin yg ono toh? :" yang itu... liat aja deh nanti, lia :'( /plak **MaknaEXO** ini udah lanjut kok www **ShirShira** bukan cuman kamu doang kok yang ngakak, Shira :")) aku aja nulis sambil senyum2 sendiri :")) Kuroko pindah karena... *jeng jeng jeng* rahasia /plak mungkin bakal dijelasin di chap depan xD **Shila** yaps! sangat manis karena separoh tsundere, separonya lagi yandere /hush **Akiko Daisy** Kuroko macho itu... hanya sekedar mitos yang tidak bisa dibuktikan wkwkkw **zizie-akakuro** iya ini udah lanjut kok :))) semoga suka **Nanas RabbitFox** INI UDAH LANJUT NAAASSSSS, PUNYA KAMU YG TRISUM NISTA ITU JUGA HARUS LANJUT YAAAA XD /edisi caps jebol **Nakamoto Yuu Na** iya cuya galau mau pilih malaikat apa iblis nanti xD **Bona Nano** Seichirou seperti itu karena dia... tsundere /lah? **adelia santi** Kuroko hanya bisa dibully sama Seichirou kak xD yang lain ga bisa bully dia wwww **Nakashima Nisha** iya, benci-benci-sayang xD Seijuurou baik karena dia malaikat /plak **siucchi** beli gih sono, beli yang baru :p mb ini akakuroaka mb. bukan akaaka xD wkwkkw ini dilanjut kok mb **mari** hey mariiiii! long time no see! ah tentu aja aku inget kamu lho xD yg ini ga didis kok... mudah2an bisa smp tamat /plak **Heycho's Titan Brat** ini udah lanjut kok xD www tapi kayaknya gak sesuai ekspektasi :'(( soalnya agak pendek :'( **nakami11** ih kamu apaan bgt sih fir /plak itu typoku banyak banget ay :"((( /lalu melipir ke pojokkan **nicisicrita** aduh, maksudnya nilai utangnya besar teh naon kak? :'((( iya sama kuat karena sama2 absolut wkwkkw sip ini chap barunya semoga suka ^^

 **Terima kasih telah membaca,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
